


«Lost Memories»

by lonelylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylix/pseuds/lonelylix
Summary: A story where Jisung and Jeongin were very close, they did just about everything together, the best of friends, until one day Jeongin got into a major accident after a fight they had resulting in memory lost, forgetting just about everything especially the memories he made with Jisung."J-Jeongin please wake up...please""W-Who are you?"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 I've written other stories but not AO3 so as of right now i am not quite sure if this is going to be a JeongSung(?) but it is based around Jisung and Jeongin so bare with me and this story, the other members will be part of this story of course and i think that's all i have right now so i hope you enjoy reading Lost Memories and one more thing i am extremely sorry for any errors that you might come across
> 
> thank you
> 
> -lonelylix

> "Gates of memories never close. How much I miss you no one knows. Days will pass into years. And we'll think about those memories with silent tears."
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

In a world like this, many things change...accidents happen and people are lost, the memories we've shared, the words that were spoken and the times we've shared...gone

After that accident Jeongin was in I didn't have hope that he would ever remember, I know it sounds bad, I should have hope in my best friend, I should believe that he is going to remember one day but...it hurts so much.

The fact that he forgot all the times we've spent together but I can't blame him for forgetting if anything I should blame that dumbass that make him forget...If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be feeling this way, I would be with Jeongin right now, he would have had his memories in tact.

But I guess this is my punishment after that argument we had, I said some cruel things that I didn't mean causing Jeongin to storm out of the dorms crying...I didn't run after him and I regret it, really this is my fault...I swear I'll make it better Jeongin...

I'll fix my mistakes...

I'll make it right...

Until your memories return.


	2. How they met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how Jisung and Jeongin met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of abuse, argument, blood, and alcohol

> **“No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories.”**
> 
> **― haruki murakami**  
> 
>  

* * *

 

8 years ago.

 

Running, running, running…

 

That's all Jeongin could do was run, run away from his abusive home, far away from his life, he didn't ask for such a messed up family before his dad died he was very happy and so was his mom but as soon as she got remarried to a man who had another kid from another woman their life changed, at first he was nice, the absolute greatest but something changed and he started becoming rude, obnoxious and abusive, he would constantly come home a drunken mess, Jeongin didn't understand why his mom married that man he now called his stepdad, he always knew something was...off about the man like his true colors showed after marriage.

 

He showed that he was nothing but an alcoholic who comes home to take out his stress from work onto his family, he’d raise his hand at Jeongin’s mom and when Jeongin would try to stop him the man would only get more aggressive and his hits would only get harder, he hated it when his stepdad would raise his hand at his mom so he would jump in and take the hits for his mom, his stepsister who was three years younger than him didn’t like seeing her father that way every night, Jeongin would tell her to go to her room, cover her ears and to not open the door.

  


┈     ┈     ┈     ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟     ┈     ┈     ┈

  


One day Jeongin had enough of the constant late nights beatings and seeing his mother hurt and his stepsister in fear and receiving more bruises on different parts of his body, before his stepdad came home he told his stepsister to hide in the closet and to not come out and he told his mom to go out for the night and stay at her friend’s house, while he stayed and waited for his stepdad to come home, he didn’t know what he would do exactly but he knew it was going to get worse as it always does.

 

...

 

The front door swung open a tall, drunken man walked into the in house staggering and slurring his words, the things he was saying were incomprehensible, Jeongin waited in his room for the drunken man, saying he was scared was an understatement, he was petrified for his life, he didn't want to be in the house while his stepdad was acting like a drunken fool, he wanted to leave…

 

“Jeeoonggiiiiin~ where are you? you ungrateful child,” his stepdad said stumbling into the house, he pulled at his tie to loosen it and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt and threw himself on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hand and took a big swig.

 

Jeongin slowly came down from his room, checking his stepsister’s room and slipping a note underneath the door before going downstairs, he prayed that the younger wouldn’t come out of her room as he said and he prayed that he mom wouldn’t come home until tomorrow, he slowly walked down the stairs his heart beating out of his chest

 

“I-I’m right here…” he said as he steps foot in the living room, he stopped at the living room entryway and stood there, he looked at the man who was laying on the couch chugging down a bottle of alcohol

 

“WhErE’s YoUr MoM aT kIiIiD?” the man asked getting up from the couch and stumbling over to Jeongin

 

“Obviously she’s not here” he replied looking at the man who was walking over to him, even in his drunken state Jeongin could tell that he pressed a wrong button responding the way he did but it was worth the risk.

 

“What did you say to me?” the man replied back to Jeongin who was now face to face with him

 

“I said she isn’t here”

 

“And why isn’t she here?” he said growling the word ‘here’ at the end, the man was now pissed

 

“I told her to leave the house for the night an-”

 

“You told her?- The only person to tell anyone in this house to do something is me! Not you! Me!!” the man cute off Jeongin and started yelling at the top of his lungs and raise his hand causing Jeongin to flinch but that didn’t stop the man from slapping Jeongin to the floor

 

“I’m the man of the house! Not you! You’re nothing, you’re worthless, you're always in the way I don't know why you weren’t given away!” he yelled and it hurt Jeongin to hear these words the man was saying

 

“Y-You have no right to be saying these things to me, y-you're not my dad and you never will be, you c-constantly come home drunk off your ass complaining about work, you wouldn't have a p-problem with work if you did your job correctly” Jeongin replied getting up off the floor and holding the side of his face where his stepdad slapped him

 

“Shut your god damn mouth boy, don’t you talk back me!” the man yelled again and grabbed Jeongin by his shirt and threw him down causing him to hit the side of his head on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, the man took his leather belt off and started hitting Jeongin repeatedly

 

Jeongin curled up into a ball and screamed in pain everytime the leather belt hit his skin, his only thoughts were that he hoped that his stepsister stayed in her room and that he should run away but he couldn’t move his skin was burning and he wanted it to stop, the man took another swig of his alcohol and it gave Jeongin a chance to do something, he looked at the man’s leg and like an instinct he kicked his legs causing the man to fall back, Jeongin quickly got up and ran tp the front door, he turned around for a brief moment and looked at the man on the floor groaning, he heard shuffling upstairs and saw a room door open, the little girls head popped out, she was shaken up her face was wet as if she was crying he wanted to go and hug her but he just wanted to leave

 

“J-Jeongin-”

 

“I’m so sorry Wonyoung, please stay in the room, be safe and don’t cry” he whispered cutting the said girl off before she could finish her sentence and running out the house

 

Jeongin was crying his eyes out and didn’t know where he was running to but as long as he wasn’t home it was fine by him as he was running the sky opened and it started raining he continued running his body was burning but he was still running despite the pain

 

Running, running, running…

 

┈     ┈     ┈     ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟     ┈     ┈     ┈

 

Jisung was sitting in his room with the door closes listening to another argument his parents were having on the other side and on a video call with his friends Woojin and Changbin who working on their project that was due next week but he could concentrate with the constant yelling downstairs on the other side of his door

 

“I’m sorry guys, they're at it again, always arguing and cursing at each other” Jisung said to the both of them in a sad tone

 

“Hey don’t say sorry Jisung it's not your fault that they’re having another argument” Woojin announced to Jisung

 

“But it seems like it is my fault,” Jisung said looking down at his bedroom floor

 

“Bro seriously I'm sure it’s not your fault it’s probably some meaningless argument, don't think that way okay?” Changbin tried to reassure Jisung

“Yeah well since it seems like they aren't going to stop anytime soon and continue to be a distraction could we just try again tomorrow or just do it at Woojin’s place or something?”

 

“Yeah sure, you guys could come to mine and we can finish it here instead since its quite” Woojin agreed

 

“All right I’m down if you want Jisung I could pick you up and we could go there together?” Changbin offered

 

“Uh yeah, sure we could do that but won't that be a problem?” Jisung asked

 

“No of course not, I’m offering after all” Changing shrugged on the other side of the screen

 

“Then yeah we could do that, thanks I-” before Jisung could finish his sentence there was a loud crash downstairs that frightened him

 

“Ah shit something just broke again I gotta go, guys, see you tomorrow” Jisung sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in the two boys said there goodbye and told jisung to be careful and they hung up, Jisung walked out his room and into the kitchen to see a broken plate on the floor

 

“Not the other porcelain plate, ugh we just can't have nice things now can we?” he said out loud getting the attention from his parents

 

They both looked at him and then at the plate

 

“Damn it, its the one your mother gave to us when we got married,” his mom said to his father

 

“Why can't you two just talk things out instead of having a freaking argument about everything, I hate when you two yell, it's annoying!” Jisung told his parents

 

“We’re sorry Ji-”

 

“I don't want to hear you going to keep doing it anyways even after you apologize like you always do, what's the point in saying sorry if you're going to keep on doing it,” he said cutting off his mom

 

He walked over the broken plate and to the door putting his shoes on, grabbing his bag and opened the door

 

“Where are you going Jisung?” his dad asked him

 

“Out.” he replied closing the door behind him

 

Of course just Jisung’s luck, it started raining but he didn’t care, he just continued walking in the rain and the only place he could think of going to so he could get his mind off things was the abandoned building beyond the woods and that exactly where his legs were talking him.

  


┈     ┈     ┈     ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟     ┈     ┈     ┈

 

Still running Jeongin’s whole body was burning, his legs were hurting, he found himself in the woods and wanted a break he slowed down and carefully made his way through the woods, he spotted an abandoned up ahead and when towards the building.

 

Walking into the building he found a place to relax, his heart was racing, his body was trembling and he was cold, he curled up into a ball and started sobbing

 

…

 

Jisung made his way into the abandon build, the door creaked open and he heard sniffling, he walked closer to where he heard the noise coming from, he saw a boy who was drenched and was shivering

 

“H-Hello ” Jisung whispered softly

 

“W-Who are you?” the boy asked backing up to a wall with no place to go, he was scared, in pain and tired

 

“I’m Jisung, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jisung asked bombarding the boy with questions

 

“Oh my gosh you’re all bloodied and bruised” Jisung ran over to the boy and pulled out a first aid kit from his wet bag, the boy tried to move away from the boy named Jisung but there was no place to go

 

“Hey I'm not going to hurt you okay?” he said in a soft low voice, which made the boy calm

 

The boy nodded at Jisung, Jisung took the boy’s arm in his hand and pulled out what looked like peroxide but he couldn't see it well to tell if it was or wasn't

 

“This is going to sting a bit” he warned the boy and poured the liquid on his arm and the boy hissed in pain

 

“What’s your name?” Jisung asked tending to his open wounds

 

The boy looked up at Jisung and hesitated

 

“I-I’m Jeongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first official chapter and how Jisung and Jeongin met, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Until next time  
> Bye~
> 
> Also sorry for any errors


	3. Present day, Remembering + Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is present day, it gets a little...mm...sad?...painful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long but please enjoy :)

 

 

 

> ******“Sometimes, remembering hurts too much.”**
> 
> **― Jess Rothenberg, The Catastrophic History of You and Me**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

    The sun slowly shined through the curtains and gently grazed Jisung's face causing his eyes to flutter open, he put his arm partly over his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he sat there thinking for a bit just letting his mind wander off to Jeongin not having his memories

 

_Jeongin...will you ever get your memories back? It’s been years, do you not want to remember?...when I talk about the past with you I get excited like you know what I’m talking about but in the moment I just forget that...you don't remember…and probably never will..._  he thought

 

Jisung pulled the covers off himself and sat at the edge of his bed, he rubbed his face and brushed his messy hair back as he groaned and pushed himself off the bed, he wobbled over to his bathroom and flipped the light switch on, he leaned on the sink and stared at his reflect in the mirror and decided to give himself a little pep talk

 

“Everything is going to be fine Jisung, remember things like this takes time. Things like this don't fix themselves overnight… I know it's been years but think about how he feels...don't you think it hurts him more?” he said to himself in the mirror, he looked at his reflection for a bit and nodded his head, he took his clothes off and hopped in the shower

 

***

 

Jeongin got up early, as usual, he got ready put his clothes on, grabbed his belongs and headed over to Jisung’s place which happens to be right next door, he knocked on the door and Jisung’s mom answered and let Jeongin in 

 

“Good morning Mrs. Han!-” he started “is Jisung not ready?”

 

“Morning to you too Jeongin dear, no Jisung is not ready he actually just woke up, I think he’s in the shower, you can head up to his room and wait for him while I make breakfast for the both of you,” she said with a warm smile as she headed for the kitchen

 

“Alright Mr. Han, thank you!” he waved and smiled back as we headed upstairs to Jisung’s room

 

Jeongin slowly, and silently crept up the stairs, he check the doorknob to see if Jisung had locked the door and luckily for him it wasn’t, Jeongin gently opened the door and walked trying not to make a noise, he closed the door behind him and placed his belongs to the side, he examined Jisung’s room and saw that his room was a mess there were jeans on the floor and shirts scattered everywhere, he chuckled to himself and saw that the bathroom door was closed and he heard the water running, he jiggled the doorknob to see if the bathroom door was locked because knowing Jisung for what Jeongin can remember is that Jisung constantly forgets to lock the bathroom door, Jeongin chuckled to himself

 

“Stupid Jisung” he quietly muttered and stood there for a moment like there was something he was trying to remember but couldn’t so he just shrugged it off and slowly turned the doorknob, he pushed the door open and screamed

 

“Good Morning Jisung!”  he shouted

 

“Ahhhh!” Jisung screamed loudly and spazzed while walking backwards towards the shower he had just came out of with widen eyes and his mouth gapped, which cause Jeongin to bust out laughing at the frighten squirrel looking boy who happens to be his best friend

 

“For the love of everything holy! Have you heard of knocking Jeongin?” Jisung yelled, holding his chest still kind of shocked and shaken up as Jeongin was still laughing at Jisung’s face expression

 

“Well if you remembered to lock the door then maybe I wouldn’t be tempted to scare you for my morning entertainment the way I did” He replied crouching down on the floor while holding his stomach from laughing too hard

 

“Morning entertainment? You really are evil, now aren’t you”

 

“Yes, I most definitely am mwah ha ha” Jeongin said while putting his index finger up to the side of his head like little devil horns and making a mean face and grinning at Jisung

 

“Evil kid what have you done with my cute little baby angel Jeongin” Jisung pouted

 

“He’s gone poof” Jeongin joked “anyways put on some clothes and finished getting ready Jisung or were going to be late, I got people to see and cuddles to receive” Jeongin replied getting up from Jisung’s bedroom floor and pushing Jisung back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him

 

He turned around and started poking his own dimples as he walks over to Jisung’s bed to wait for him to get ready, he pulled out his phone and decided to text Minho whos also friends with Jisung

 

_Jeongin: Hey Minho_

 

_Minho: Huh??_

 

_Jeongin: Hyung, Minho Hyung_

 

_Minho: That’s better, what’s up? Is Jisung ready or did he just get up?_

 

_Jeongin: He just got up, he also just finished taking a shower so now I'm waiting for him now_

 

_Minho: Ah I see...how are you feeling?_

 

_Jeongin: I- well I guess I’m okay…_

 

_Minho: Still can’t remember?_

 

_Jeongin: Yeah...Do you think I’ll ever remember? I mean it’s been what? Four years and I still can’t remember anything…_

 

_Minho: I know I’ve said those a lot but it takes time...I’m sure you’ll remember soon Jeongin_

 

_Jeongin: I’m getting tired of waiting though hyung, I need answers, I gotta fill in the missing pieces, t-this void in my mind is...frustrating_

 

_Minho: I know Jeongin, I know…_

 

_Jeongin: :( … anyways Jisung is coming out soon, I’ll see you at school?_

 

_Minho: Yeah of course, and Jeongin…_

 

_Jeongin: Yeah?..._

 

_Minho: Hang in there...okay?_

 

_Jeongin: Yeah...okay_

 

Jeongin finished up his little conversation with Minho and was left with an unsettling feeling, all Jeongin wanted was to remember what happened four years ago but something was keeping him from doing so because every time he thought he was close to remembering it would only be a huge blur and give him major headaches like he mind was keeping him from remembering so he would push it away and keep from hurting himself even more.

 

“Hey Jeongin, are you good?” Jisung asked waving his hands in front of Jeongin’s face

 

“Huh? Yeah I’m good” Jeongin replied

 

“Are you sure? Cause I called your name like three times” Jisung said while shaking this hair

 

“Uh...Yeah, yeah I’m good” Jeongin said in a monotone kinda zoned out

 

“Are you sure, sure?” Jisung asked again, kind of worried

 

“Yeah I’m sure, I promise” Jeongin snapped out of it and reassured Jisung with a smile

 

Jisung looks at Jeongin with sad eyes but if Jeongin said he was okay then that's what he meant, he didn't want to push Jeongin in any way, shape or form. He knew Jeongin wanted to remember and that he was trying his best to even though it caused him so how much pain for him in Jisung’s eyes Jeongin was a strong person.

 

Jeongin got up from Jisung’s bed and grabbed his backpack on the way out, he stopped and turned to Jisung

 

“Jisung. Are you coming or what?” Jeongin said with a little sass

 

Jisung look at him for a moment and smiled

 

“Yeah dummy, I’m coming” he chuckled

 

Jisung picked up his backpack which was laying next to his bed and followed Jeongin out the door, as they both walked downstairs they got the scent of freshly made pancakes that came from the kitchen, they were greeted with plates of pancakes placed at the table that Jisung’s mom had made for the both of them, they sat down and ate their breakfast and once they were done they said their thank you and headed out

 

***

 

On the way to school, Jisung and Jeongin were just having a conversation about their age being as Jeongin was younger then Jisung but Jeongin decided to change the topic and as a question that caught Jisung off guard

 

“Jisung...Why can't I remember what happened four years ago?” Jeongin blurted out as he turned around to look at Jisung with sad pleading eyes

 

The question that Jeongin had asked caught Jisung off guard making him stop in his tracks, He looked at Jeongin with a shocked look and Jeongin looked back at him with sad eyes that were looking for some sort of answer from Jisung, anything

 

“I-...Jeongin I don’t know…I-I’m sorry” Jisung answered, sad and softly

 

“It’s okay…” Jeongin looked down and turned around and continued walking

 

The rest of the walk to school was silent Jisung walked slowly a few feet away from Jeongin, he look at him from behind and saw his shoulders low and head down, Jisung wished there was some way that he could help Jeongin but he didn’t know what he could do to help except be there for him, he wanted Jeongin’s memories back just as much as Jeongin did but he didn't have enough answers, he had a lot of question just no answers

 

The school was a few feet away from them, they looked ahead and saw a figure jumping up and down and waving, the figure stopped jumping and started running at them, they both look at each other with confused expression and looked back the figure was getting closer but multiplied into six more figures, there was yelling and Jeongin and Jeongin just stood there in confusion as the shadows got closer it was clear that it  was Minho running towards them and the rest of their friends, they braced themselves because knowing their friends they would absolutely pounce on them especially Jeongin being as he was the youngest of all the boys.

 

“Jeongin! Jisung!” the group of boys yelled

 

Jeongin and Jisung slowly backed up trying to find a way to escape but before they had a chance to Minho threw himself at Jeongin and Jisung at the same time causing him to stumble back as two other members with blond hair jumped on Jisung, making him fall on the ground and Jeongin falling a few seconds after him in a fit of giggles

 

“Okay, okay we get it we love you guys too, can I get up now?” Jeongin said as he was still laughing

 

“I want cuddles so I think I’ll stay right here” Minho replied as the others got off of him

 

“Minho hyung please get off of me” he said looking down at Minho with puppy dog eyes

 

“Not the puppy dogs eyes!” Minho groaned as he covered his eyes but peeked through his fingertips

 

“Please…” he said with a pout

 

“Fine, I’ll give in this time”

 

Minho got up off of Jeongin and crossed his arms and look away, he sided eyed Jeongin who gave him a big smile, Minho pouted and held his hand out for Jeongin to take to help him up as he continued to look elsewhere

 

“Chan...Felix can you get off of me as well, those both of you are heavy” Jisung asked

 

“Fine~” They both said in unison

 

The two Aussies groaned and got up off of Jisung and helped him up, Jeongin and Jisung brushed themselves off and flashed big smiles at their friends who were smiling back at them

 

Jeongin came up with an idea and turned towards everyone

 

“Let’s all spend the night at my place, we can cuddle and watch movies” Jeongin beamed

 

“That sounds like a good idea! How about it guys?” Felix agreed as he was jumping up and down like a child as he was showing his cute smile

 

They all looked at one another in agreement

 

“Hyunijn and Seungmin you two are in charge of the snacks” Jeongin pointed at the two boys

 

“Okay, but if I get the snacks does that mean you’ll cuddle with me first?” Seungmin asked Jeongin with a raised eyebrow

 

“I-” Jeongin started but was cut off by Seungmin

 

“I won’t pick on you for a whole week, I’ll pick on Hyunjin or Changbin instead” Seungmin added trying to negotiate

 

“Hey! Why me?” Hyunjin asked

 

“Deal! For cuddles with me you can’t pick on me for a week you’ll pick on Jinnie Hyung or Binnie Hyung instead” Jeongin said shaking Seungmin’s hand as accepting the deal he offered and giving Hyunjin and Changbin an evil smirk

 

“What?! Don't I get a say in this?” Hyunjin said ending in a pout

 

“I’m the oldest out of you three I should definitely get a say in this” Changbin added

 

“No” Seungmin and Jeongin both said in unison making Hyunjin scoff at them and leaving Changbin with a shocked expression

“Fine!, I see how it is” Changbin said

 

“Sorry Hyung~” Jeongin said with an innocent smile

 

“Alright everyone, let get inside before we’re late for class” said one the boys

 

The right boys turned around and smile

 

“Woojin hyung!” Jeongin yelled as he ran and hugged the said boy

 

“Hyung!” all the boys said in unison causing the oldest to let out a little giggle at the younger ones

 

“Let’s go” said Woojin who gestured them to follow along, and that they did

 

***

 

The bell rang loudly telling students that they all need to be in the building and on their way to class, the nine boys headed into the building and grabbed their belongs from their lockers before heading to class, they were all talking to one another except for one person, Jeongin. He was tuning in and out of the conversations that his friends were having, Jeongin was thinking about his lost memories, he didn’t really remember anything after he woke up from the hospital; he only remembered a few things like his friends and family and what school he goes to, just the basic stuff, he tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in the hospital but to no avail all he got was a mass headache when he tried to remember

 

Jeongin stopped in his tracks, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes and started massaging the side of his head, Felix noticed Jeongin’s action and elbowed Jisung to get this attention and he walked towards Jeongin

 

“Jisung…” Felix said elbowing Jisung and walking towards Jeongin

 

“Hey what the-” Jisung turned to look at Felix who was quickly walking in a different direction, he looked where Felix was walking to and saw Jeongin leaning against the wall, Jeongin slid down the wall slowly so he could sit down and take a moment after giving himself a massive headache, Jisung pulled his bag off his back leaving one strap on his arm and brought the bag to his side, he opened his bag to look for Jeongin’s meds and a bottle of water, as he was looking for the things he needed to help Jeongin, Felix crouched down to Jeongin who was on the floor, he didn’t know what to do exactly so he pulled Jeongin close and leaned his head down to his side and rubbed small circles on Jeongin’s back as he whispered things to Jeongin

 

“Hey Jeongin, I know your head hurts but focus on me, focus on my voice while Jisung gets your meds okay?” Felix said calmly trying not to panic

 

Jeongin tried to focus on Felix’s voice but it was hard due to the pain he was having but he still tried to focus on Felix’s voice the best he can, Jisung found Jeongin’s meds but couldn’t find a bottle of water so he turned to his friends in a rush and asked them

 

“G-Guys! Guys! Do any of you have a bottle of water I need it right now, right now!” Jisung said trying his best not to panic as the other look to see if they had a water bottle

 

“Jisung, what’s going on?” Chan asked looking Jisung in his teary eyes

 

“J-Jeongin is u-uh having one of t-those things and I-I-I need a bottle of water right now” Jisung stuttered over his words

 

They all looked at each other they didn’t know what was happening before but with Jisung’s half explanation they didn’t need much to fill in the blanks, they all started getting worried and ran around the corner and caught the scene in front of them Felix on the ground with Jeongin whispering to him and trying to get him to calm down

 

“Here Jisung” Woojin quickly got in front of Jisung and handed him the water bottle and wasting no time Jisung snatched the water bottle of Woojin and ran to Jeongin causing them to all follow

 

“T-Thank you hyung” Jisung said quickly as he popped the top of the pill bottle open and twisted the top of the water open, he slid in front of Jeongin and Felix moved to the side but still rubbed circles on Jeongin’s back, Jisung held Jeongin’s face in his hands and look Jeongin in the eyes

 

Jeongin’s vision was blurry but he stayed focused on Jisung who hand was hold his head up, he focused on the warmth coming from Jisung hand, the panicked voice that he didn’t like to hear, and he focused on the tear that was about to fall down Jisung’s face, Jeongin slid one of his hand to Jisung’s as Jisung pulled out to pills and popped them into Jeongin’s mouth and tilted Jeongin’s head back to give him to water to wash down the pills

 

Jeongin swallowed the pills and wait for the pain to subside, there was less pain and his vision was clear again, Jeongin leaned his head on Jisung’s chest and let his arms fall from the side of his head and onto the ground

 

“I- I’m okay, I’m okay…” Jeongin mumbled

 

Jisung pulled him into a hug and the others walked up to Jisung, Jeongin and Felix and gave them a hug, they all hugged each other as a ground comforting one another knowing how hard it is for each of them

 

“It’s all going to be okay, everything is okay...” Minho muttered

 

“Hopefully…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


End file.
